Gallery:O.W.C.A. Files
Read the full summary... Gallery O.W.C.A. ファイル 1.png|Doof realizes that he's late for work on his new job. O.W.C.A. ファイル 2.png|Doof throws away his alarm clock to rush over for work. These are the OWCA Files.jpg Animal_agent_silhouettes.jpg When_we_get_to_the_chorus.jpg Hanging_out_on_a_limb.jpg OWCA_Files_Title_Card.png|Title card OWCADayPlayers01.png|The antique dealers and thugs attempting to escape from the agents' trap Carl talking to Perry.jpg|Perry being reprimanded by Carl for his failed efforts to apply teamwork for his new team DoofHidenMickey.jpg|Doof is annoyed of the fact that someone could describe him being abandoned by his parents and raised by ocelots as 'lucky'. OWCADayPlayers02.png|The antique dealers and thugs revealing to be O.W.C.A. day-players in disguise OWCADayPlayers03.png|The day-players are upset that Carl won't allow them do overtime to earn more on their salary. TinyMechaFlea.png|Using a magnifying glass, Carl learns that the entire O.W.C.A. facility is infested with robotic fleas. HelloFrancisMonogram.png|An evil scientist named Professor Parenthesis appears in a hologram greetting Major Monogram. FleasInsideTheCollars.png|Parenthesis explains that he's implanted the robot fleas inside the flea collars that he sent to the Agency in order to infest the agents. TakingFullControlOfTheAgents.png|Parenthesis wield out a remotes and activates it to take full control of the agents' minds. MonogramTOWCAF.jpg|Monogram informs Perry and his team about Parenthesis' plan to take over O.W.C.A. Spy Hat Magazine.jpg O.W.C.A. ファイル 10.png O.W.C.A. ファイル 12.png O.W.C.A. ファイル 13.png 5Z1UE3Ty3lU.jpg Avg6E8XmFbo.jpg Beautiful Lunchtime.jpg RampagingMechaFleas.png O.W.C.A. ファイル 6.png O.W.C.A. ファイル 7.png O.W.C.A. ファイル 8.png O.W.C.A. ファイル 9.png O.W.C.A. ファイル.jpg|Perry and the trainees planning their infiltration into Parenthesis' lair LeftMeStanding.png|Doof is upset that he's left out by the trainees of their attempt to break into Parenthesis' lair. Jason&Shirley.png|Parenthesis dispatching two of his Mecha-Fleas (Jason and Shirley) to fix the water fountain. Jason&ShirleyDispatched.png|Jason and Shirley being taken down by Harry ALittleEarly.png|Parenthesis commenting that Perry and his team are a little early just he sets his lava lamp trap on them NowYouAreOnTime.png|"Now, you're on time!" 28MinutesToGo.png|Parenthesis explaining his plan to the captured agents before he leaves for O.W.C.A. HQ Doof Unknown Inator.jpg|Notice how the time on the inator matches the exact time point in the episode! O.W.C.A. ファイル 3.png|Parenthesis' remaining giant Mecha-Fleas (Susan, Jim, Tracy, and Connie) owca sneakpeek.png|Parenthesis has rigged his lair with TNT in order to kill the capture agents. owca sneakpeek2.png owca sneakpeek3.png owca sneakpeek4.png owca sneakpeek5.png owca sneakpeek6.png owca sneakpeek7.png|Doof arrives to the rescue owca sneakpeek8.png|"I found a rope, with a dream catcher on the end. That's what'cha call style." Bigfinish.png HostileTakeoverTime.png|Parrenthesis and his giant Mecha-Fleas arrive at O.W.C.A. HQ after overriding its lockdown. O.W.C.A. ファイル 5.png|"I'm here to make your days the darkest of grays and your nights the blackest of black." O.W.C.A. ファイル 4.png|"I want to see your smug smile melt away like the candles on a sad little abandoned birthday cake." ParenthesisTruePlan.png|Parenthesis rants out his true plan to use both his robot fleas and mind-controlled agents to wreak havoc around the world to smear O.W.C.A.'s good name. HeadsDown.png|Parenthesis' head is kicked out by an arriving Perry, revealing to be an android. StillFunctioning.png|Despite losing its head, Parenthesis' android still functions as it takes Monogram hostage. AlohaMonogram.png|Parenthesis reveals his true form as a tiny talking flea standing on a small platform inside the android. FleaInsideAMechaBody.png|Parenthesis' android wields four mechanical tentacles as backup weapons and a giant LCD screen to show his true face. TakingMonogram&CarlHostage.png|Parenthesis taking Monogram and Carl hostage by using his mechanical tentacles NowhereToTurnNow.png|Parenthesis and his flea army cornering Perry in an ancient ruin simulation SearchingForPerry.png|Parenthesis and his flea army searching around the carnival simulation to catch Perry IHaveYouNow.png|Parenthesis capturing Perry, Doof, Maggie, and Harry with his android after escaping their trap MechaFleasAreNoMore.png|Karen destroying Susan, Tim, Tracy, and Connie with her skills, much to Parenthesis' anger KarenAttackingParenthesis.png|Karen attacking Parenthesis' android by punching the screen, much to his dismay OWCAFILESASIA.jpg|The trainees cornering Parenthesis after freeing themselves from his grasp FanAttack.png|The housefan falling onto Parenthesis' android, causing it to malfunction and lose the remote AgentsFreeOfLice.png|The remaining Mecha-Fleas are permanently disabled, freeing all agents from Parenthesis' control. MechaDestroyed.png|Parenthesis' android is permanently destroyed and rendered inoperative. ParenthesisCaught.png|Parenthesis is caught with a pair of tweezers by Doofenshmirtz, much to his shock. CaughtAFlea.png|Doofenshmirtz has finally caught Parenthesis, much to the other trainees' delight. ParenthesisDefeat.png|Parenthesis is confined inside an enclosed pill bottle for life as punishment for his crimes, much to his anger. Screenshot 7.png|The Flynn-Flecther family having dinner in their house (having been secretly rebuilt by O.W.C.A.) Screenshot_1.png|The family notices that their tree in the backyard is now pine. Promo images To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries pt-br:Galeria:Phineas e Ferb: Último Dia de Verão